Of Ice and Fire
by DoseiEvans
Summary: Jack-he was fun. But you have to admit, he was also a bit oblivious to the world around him. Especially with other guardians. No pairings, non-regularly updated; testing this week, projects due left and right, and pretty much general mayhem, that kind of stuff. Sorry!
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** Good morning and good evening, good sirs and madams. Since this is the prologue, I will not start my boring onslaught of creepily similar author's notes... yet. This is my first ever fanfiction, so if you would be kind as to give me a chance, and perhaps advice on how to get better, it would be very much appreciated. That is all for now, so... happy reading!

 **~Prologue~**

An extremely bored Ember had just awoken- in mid-air- to be greeted by a dark and dreary day. Actually, it wasn't a surprise, as every other day was dark and dreary; besides, she felt at home with a dark blanket around her. She had taken to sleeping and walking in mid-air because she, on her first day, had made the devastating discovery that she left charred footprints wherever she walked and melted stone walls whenever she leaned on them. The only thing she did not subconsciously affect were the animals. On a side note, she was quite malicious towards the pesky orange common house flies. As a result of Ember purposefully charring every fly she has ever hear or set her eyes upon over the course of 3967 years (which is, to be truthful, not all that long considering how long ago human civilization began), the flies have turned black. She decided that, one day, this charring and melting of objects was a very serious problem indeed. As any human being with a fully functional brain can imagine, with that problem unsolved, she could do little, if not anything, else. Therefore, she started to make things that were Ember-proof, including her clothes, but to this day, she still has no idea whatsoever of how she ever managed to do that.

Then again, she was bored. Extremely bored. The atmosphere brightened during the daytime and darkened at night. The next day, it would brighten and darken again. So did the next. And the next. Her new discovery of fire almost three thousand years ago helped, she had to admit. It was interesting-and amusing- to see the wide range of emotions that different humans can feel looking at the same thing. It was almost unnatural.

At that time, she was relatively new; she was only 100 years or so into her existence. It was her tendency to keep her body temperature at 1400°C, but she found it hard to do that, considering it had been an exceptionally cold morning. At first, she thought the simple solution was just to conjure large amounts of lava, place them in large pits, and hope the humans did not die of fright. However, it was not as simple as she thought because it turned out that lava, like all the rest of the insufferable liquids, could not bear to survive the frigid weather, and thus turned to igneous rocks too soon for Ember's taste. Also, she, being calamitously lazy, did not wish to travel all the way to one of her volcano resorts, created for the purpose of not making more igneous rocks. So, instead of finding cheery glowing lava outside their doorsteps, the humans found clumps of foreboding igneous rocks. At least none of them burned to death.

Yet, the persistent problem remained. She was cold. Cold Embers make people's lives miserable. That is the truth. Well, that is only if they perceive they are miserable. As her body's response, she "strategically" combusted (at high noon, because apparently her body had a certain affiliation with 12:00 pm). As a result of the explosion, she burst into bright flame, and surprisingly, even the objects around her that she was not touching also either caught on… fire, that was the word, or simply melted because of the temperature of fire. This revelation, to say the least, amazed her, as nothing has ever happened before where she almost had something like a bright body extension, only it was ghostly because objects could pass through, though not unharmed. On top of that, right after she combusted, the fire she created moved across the vast forest at an alarming rate, unlike lava, which kind of just stayed or flowed downhill. It finally came to a sudden halt at a barren cliff, but not before burning several villages to the ground. And so this was the creation of fire. Not all things have happy beginnings.

After this, Ember realized that she had to rein in her newfound power, or people innocent of aggravating her would have to pay anyways. Right away, she found that there was no easy way to study and tame fire. So, she thought back to the reason she was trying to rein in fire and tried to control how much damage she caused. Her first idiotic solution was to try to stomp the flames out. It could have worked if she wasn't as powerful and she realized. She also noticed that water was the only thing that somewhat worked efficiently against her fire was water; however, she literally could not touch water, as it evaporated whenever she neared it.

Right. This was going to be difficult.

Then, she tried burning up different places of... Earth. Sometimes, the result would be a blob of indistinguishable mess accompanied by a void and a higher water level. Other times? A beautiful landscape of blazing red with the stench of burnt flesh trailing close behind. So, she had a less idiotic plan-maybe, like her, her fire could inhabit the air, and only the air? That was easy, she noticed. However, it took her only a couple more decades to master the more ornate form of fire-the crackling, fizzing, and denser fire. It had one setback. It was true she succeeded in making it start in the sky... then it decided to travel to the ground, thankfully making minimal damage when connecting with the ground. There was only one complication- whereas fire thrived in dry areas and grew weaker amidst water, this new form of fire- lighting?- traveled by the very essence of water.

As time went on, there were less severe forest fires. She had, after all, close to nothing to do everyday. With all of her free time, she did manage to control her seemingly uncontrollable powers. There were a few fires set free here and there; she was easily bored, but for the most part, she was quite reasonable. On especially cold days, some people would go home carrying a few more burns, or frost-bites, they call them. Nevertheless, those "frostbites" did not murder thousands upon thousands of people, and Ember certainly deemed that feat as an achievement.

 **Phew. First part done! Hoped you liked it! (Or perhaps not; again, if you have any comments, please do feel free to criticize... constructively?)**

 **For those who are confused about the tone-think cynically sarcastic and dry. If you have questions-ANY questions-please feel free to ask; I know this is confusing but I didn't want to explain it in the story because it'll clutter up the actual stuff, and some of it is either irrelevant or assumed (from the movie.)**


	2. Chapter 1- Jack?

**Disclaimer:** I am not Peter Ramsey; I do not own the characters in Rise of the Guardians, etc., etc. (I have no idea why I said this. My *ahem* acquaintance once wrote that in an email to me and I got so confused. Anyways, going on…)

 **Author's Note:** To read or not to read, 'tis your choice.

I would like to thank everyone for actually looking at my story and making me feel appreciated. I want to especially thank Potatolo, gaara king of the sand, and toothiana123 for making me feel special.

For previous readers, you may have noticed the change in name. I felt that Ember was more fitting; besides, Iantha was the princess of the ocean, was she not?

Now, TO INFINITY AND BEYOND! (not)

 **~Chapter 1: Jack?~**

Ember sighed. Forest fires, despite her taming her powers, were increasing every year. Humans liked her fire, yes; that was all very nice and neat. Then they began overusing it without knowing its full potential.

When she came to be, the neighborly ponds, lakes, rivers, and even seas easily froze several feet in the course of half an hour in the colder seasons. In the warmer seasons nobody dared to play on the ice lest it cracked and splintered into a million pieces, some taking the person with them. Now, more than 3000 years later? The warmer season in some places were blazing. And, in some parts, winter only yielded barely two inches of ice. However, the humans seem to be more courageous. Or maybe was it stupidity? Well, they were definitely not very mindful of thin ice.

She tried giving helpful (yes, helpful. ahem.) advice at first: "You know, you are going to drown..."

Yes, the humans were definitely getting more stupid. They not even turn around, much less heed her advice. They must have been able to understand her because she had heard them, from fifty feet in the air and on multiple occasions, speak the same language.

One day, she spotted a brother and a sister. There was something about them... that just turned her head. But, as she continued to scrutinize them from fifty feet away, she, most unfortunately, discovered a new emotion: fear. It was against everything she stood for, and she did not even know she had the ability to actually feel fear, the one thing of that courage stands in the way. Along with her broad fire skills, she also possessed the power to bestow courage. She tended to react badly to the unknown; she did not deny that. To repress the horrid emotion, she poured all of her courage out into the space around her, effectively shielding her. However, she did not know that in the process of shielding herself, some of the courage had leaked out, along with a bit of her heat, down onto where Jack was convincing Flee to play on the ice.

Thus, that was the moment when the reluctant Flee had conceded to Jack's unsound yet convincing arguments. Ember, on the other hand, was too absorbed in her own problems involving fear that she didn't notice she was only 20 feet above the ground. She did not notice tiny cracks start to form in the ice because of it. She did not notice Flee's meek squeal. Most of all, she did not notice how Jack maneuvered Flee out of her position and himself in her previous precarious position, an act of love, courage, and sacrifice combined at its greatest, his body falling into the endless abyss.

Ember had only started to come out of her haze when she heard a skull-piercing scream filled with anguish coming from his beloved sister, followed by, "What's wrong, Flee?" from her father and "Where's Jack?" from her mother.

Their daughter's anguished expression and the formidable gaping hole in the ice did not bode well in their minds; and they, along with their daughter, succumbed to despair, mere feet away from their son's makeshift grave.

Ember's heart was heavy with grief, knowing she had torn yet another family apart. However, more irrational fear took ahold of her entire being-what if he came back? He was special, no doubt. What if he came back with the intent of avenging his death?

A few days later, Ember first set foot on ground after 3000 years of floating aimlessly, unseen, unheard, unnoticed. This time, to her delight, her feet did not char the ground, nor melt it. Her efforts to contain her heat had truly paid off. She was at first very unsteady upon her two wobbly feet, but step by step, she felt more confident. It was strangely gratifying. She knew how to introduce herself; simply stand in front of a person and offer a handshake. She tried that. The first person ignored her. The second person did too. However, it was the third person who forced reality to truly enter her brain- he walked right through her, as though she didn't exist. It was starting all over again-her helplessness, her uselessness. (There was a certain level of irony to this, as she was the essence of fire, courage, lightning, etc., and yet the simple knowledge of being unseen could reduce her morals so much.)

Elsewhere, a town had dropped ten degrees. The temperature in itself had unfortunately attracted the notice of Ember, who had finally realized how tedious the act of walking was. She would have pitied them-if she had not been hosting a pity party for herself all the time. She lacked the common sense that most logical people had, and she based her spontaneous actions mostly off her strong emotions. This time, curiosity won over logic, and she, always siding with emotion, floated to where her heart yearned to go. Once there, it was too late to turn back when she felt fear. However weak her existent logic may be, she still learned from last time, and the time before that, and the time before that, she couldn't control her powers at their height- yet. Instead, she looked for a source. She was determined not to be reduced to a whimpering coward like last time. What she saw was not what she expected, but what she exactly feared.

It was Jack, reborn as the spirit of winter.

 **139 views! For a first time writer, this is, quite literally, insane.**

 **for confused people: Flee is Jack's little sister.**


	3. Chapter 2- Mistakes are Made

**Disclaimer:** I am not Peter Ramsey; I do not own the characters in Rise of the Guardians, etc., etc. (I'm going to post this on every chapter in the future, so you can ignore it if you want. You probably are already.)

 **Author's Note:** I want to especially thank Potatolo (for forgetting his/her password), gaara king of the sand (for being the fastest responder I've ever contacted), and toothiana123 (for adding me to all of her lists).

 **~Chapter 2- Mistakes are Made~**

 _Yawn._

That would be her body. The cold had a strange effect on her body.

 _Ah! That's Jack! He really_ has _come back to kill me! On top of that, he's a non-deformed zombie!_

That would be her mind. She did not have much coordination going on between her body and her mind.

Her body, dutifully fighting her distraught mind, perched on the side of the frozen pond-the very pond he had drowned under. Jack-the new Jack, didn't see her at first even though she was a glowing ember among a forest of shadows. He was too fascinated with his newfound powers. He poked at the lake, and much to his delight, an intricate web of snowflakes had formed around his finger. He was having so much fun icifying he didn't realize until too late that he had run into an overly tense flame of Ember. His eyes widened in surprise, and he was just about to drag her along and experience the thrill with him when he was blasted to the other side of the lake with scorching fireballs.

"What the heck?" he yelled, his voice containing no spite or anything of that sort. He was simply bewildered.

"You can see me." Ember asked, her question coming out more like a death sentence, even though her voice wavered-albeit unnoticeably.

"You nearly killed me-"

This time Ember flinched noticeably-

"-and all you say is, 'You can see me'? What kind of response is that?" At this point, he was getting frustrated. Why? He didn't know, and he didn't care. "Chill! How would you feel if I sent an iceberg your way the first thing after you woke up?" (an empty threat, really; but an interesting one.)

She was so foolishly absorbed in discerning the definition of "chill" and what a chillment was that she didn't notice a feeble wisp of snow coming her way. Then, she realized, with great embarrassment, that there was no way this newborn could be hunting her down for her murder. Then and there, she resolved to say something new; something she had never said before and something she will never say again- "I'm sorry."

A range of emotions flitted through Jack's fluorescent orbs-gladness, hope, and other things-before settling down to his trademark childish mischief. He wanted to show her the wonder of his newfound power. He wanted to show her how he could make everyone slip by turning the ground to ice. He wanted, in general, to show her his life.

At the same time, another range of emotions flitted through Ember's fiery pupils- relief, embarrassment, among other things; but fear was still there. The simple and mundane fear of the cold, of what it would do to her. There was another fear- the fear of interacting with another being. Another, who actually heard her and saw her, who didn't treat her as simply a shadow among shadows.

Jack poked a tree. That area lit up with sparkling ice. Ember followed Jack's suite and poked another tree, which looked as if it contained two, if not three, trunks from one set of roots. The spot glowed in contrast to its surroundings on the trunk she poked, as well the other trunk, but not the third. Jack's spirits have been lifted again, so naturally, Ember, being the emotion-prone person she was, also became much more lighthearted than she had in a long time.

Just then, Jack spied her village-the one with the still-bubbling lava-below.

"Hey, Mint-Leaf! Do you want to go down there with me?"

"Ment' Leav? What kind of obscure creature is that?" said she incredulously. attempting to whither Jack with her glare. After a few minutes, she sighed, and narrated with a clearly audible, "SIGH," at the victorious Jack.

"It's a spicily cooling plant." He divulged, albeit vaguely. When Ember, or rather, Mint Leaf, looked at him questioningly, he continued, more confusing and frustrating than ever, "You remind me of one." He thought for a while, and then coughed, "Not."

Ember then decided to not question this maniac, as attempting to decipher his speech in itself would drive her to the point of insanity with the added benefits of a constant migraine. As she turned around to pinch her nose and narrate her sigh again, she felt ice bite her wrist painfully and claw its way up towards her precious elbow at an alarming speed.

That moment, she felt true panic. She flailed mentally. Her hands, however, were preparing for their most powerful assault yet. Just as the ice nipped her elbow- her elbow! her precious little elbow!- fire beyond fire burned their way towards the perpetrator, and Ember took this advantage and left for the desert, not looking back at the newborn who had tried to kill her right after he earned her trust. She thought she had detected an unguarded amount of truth in his words, but alas! she was sorely mistaken.

* * *

Jack looked down into the village once more. Maybe he could turn all of the lava into smooth skating ice. The villagers were milling around the, well, village as dull as it could get. Besides, the ponds of lava there were simply _asking_ to be icified. The would have served no purpose at all otherwise, would they? He grabbed Mint-Leaf's arm, and before he could even complete his first step towards the village, he felt like he was blasted into the sun...and consequently blacked out.

 **Another Author's Note: I am so sorry for the delay, and also for not posting on Sunday, Monday, or Tuesday! (By the way, Monday the 8th was actually Lunar New Year, if you didn't know that already.)**

 **Also: Since I won't be on here until at least two weeks has passed,**

 **Happy Valentine's Day!**

 **331 views! (I have like… three real friends, so…)**

 **This chapter is probably really confusing. I am known for confusion. So: bombard me with PMs if you are confused, or, you know, simply click the "Review" button on the bottom, and… you know the drill.**


	4. Chapter 3- Fate

**Disclaimer:** I am not Peter Ramsey; I do not own the characters in Rise of the Guardians, etc., etc.

 **Author's Note:** I want to especially thank A Scribbler of Hobbiton for... urhh... reviewing! Yes! It was very kind of you! (drip.) and Charles the Charles for unwittingly contributing to the title to Chapter 2. Potatolo- I commend you for your rather creative username. :)

 **~Chapter 3- Fate~**

Ember sat while complacently munching on leaves. Mint leaves, to be exact. It was three nights after she had awoken-when no memories of her past. However, she did retain some useful pieces of information such as: never go near other people, and fire. At least, she supposed, it was better than nothing.

She was munching on mint leaves. It struck her as odd the first few minutes-that she had the ability to actually chew and digest edible substance without burning it first- but the really, she shouldn't complain. She had nothing to do, except a few things here and a few things there. On the contrary, her "a few things here and a few things there" was the reason of her existence. She went around, providing warmth in one or another, in places in need of it: in homes and in hearts.

So, of course, one day something had to go wrong. It was expected, of course. She was seldom rational. Or rather, her brain was extremely rational, but the only problem was that she was seldom smart enough to recognize it existed. On that one day, she made an acquaintance with another whom she would defend as much as she could.

"Fire." A bored voice circled her, not exactly void of gravity.

She turned around to look for the source of the lifeless voice, but she failed miserably, considering the fact that she could not see one centimeter beyond her flaming halo.

"A bit too dark, perhaps?" the voice sliced again, exuding omnipresence, but distinctly, very distinctly, on her right hand side.

"Yes, very." was her reply, even though she was very, very engrossed in trying to suppress her natural instincts to just blast this being who was speaking to her. So instead, she preoccupied her mind be busily descending, trying to find ground so she can just start a bloody fire! Slowly, she came to a stop, as she remembered-

* * *

"You can see me."

"I'm sorry."

"Hey, Mint-Leaf!"

...Followed by very irritated (and heavily narrated) sighing.

...Which was followed by-

* * *

-Her scar tingled as she mentally jolted back into reality. The scar that she had spent countless hours pondering upon. The scar made of ice embedded from her wrist to almost her elbow.

The last person to whom she had talked had betrayed her trust.

She watched with satisfaction as her always-loyal fire illuminated the space, and more importantly, hit its target without hesitation. The man fell four yards down before hastily trying to put out the fire.

"What. Do you. Want." the man said in a clipped tone, trying to hide his fear and maintain the feeling of power and ease he was familiar with.

Ember was very much torn. (Not literally, as she thankfully kept all of her limbs intact.) Her first instinct was to flee, of course. Her vague recollections were obvious in pointing that out. However, if she fled, the man would be the victor, wouldn't he? Then, her little outburst would be rendered insignificant. But if she stayed, who knows what might happen?

First things first. Knowledge first, safety second.

"Who are you?" she inquired with a very airy tone, which was very suspiciously Lunaish.

With that question, the man's apprehension grew, and he repeated, "What. Do you. Want."

It was a very pitiful answer, as Ember grew more irksome by the moment. Unluckily for the man, she had a natural defence against irkiness, stupidity, confundity, and plain boredom, among many other things.

"I do sincerely hope you have not lost your precious sense of hearing. But in case you were simply being disrespectful or distracted, I. Would. Like. To. Know. Who. You. Are."

Silence.

Ember was not very tolerant of silence after she asked a question. Her raw emotions encompassing her and her fear completely forgotten, she encased him in a sphere of fire. She could have encased him in a sphere of rock, but it was pitifully soundproof, and SHE WANTED ANSWERS.

As fire encompassed him, he suppressed a yelp of disdain. Nobody before had entered his dwelling without preamble and atrociously encased him in, one could say, his worst fear. If he was so vulnerable in fire, her worst fear… this was getting interesting for once. With two waves of his hand, he extinguished the fire and suffocated her in a shroud.

Poor Ember couldn't dodge the shroud, as fast as she was, because she hadn't had the need to develop night vision before. On top of that, her glowing visibility rendered her a very agreeable target. The man's target this time was her neck. That shroud was immune to fire. But the rocks above were not, and they were about to take the plunge of their existence. A burst of fire escaped out of her left hand. As the shroud drifted closer to marking the end of her existence, the more panicked she became. The more panicked she became, the less coordinated her attacks were. She no longer had a sense of where the man was. She only knew that she was going to cease to exist if she didn't do anything. Her deranged and deadly fireworks finally hit a mark, and she vaguely heard something crashing down.

Miraculously, the shroud loosened. She regained use of her eyes.

She had survived.

Whoever it was, he was going to pay the price.

* * *

 **Ignore:** I am so terribly sorry! (okay, I know in the "summary" I put that I update once every two to three weeks-that's because I know I will slack off :)-but in my head I've always calculated two weeks, and since last time I posted on a wally/migety (please ignore) WEDNESDAY, it kind of (really) messed up my schedule.

 **So-thanks to those of you who read my story (483 views! I probably should stop celebrating now...) and thanks to those who merely glanced at my story's first chapter and lost hope, because hey! you go in the stats. But that's just a number, is it not? Who wants merely to be a number on a website? Not me, of course. So: review if you felt like I deserve a review.**

 **(By the way: here's a sincere thank-you for those who reviewed!)**


	5. Chapter 4- Ideas and Suspicions

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapters. I am growing tired of this whole "I am not someone I am not" thing.

 **Author's Note:** A special shout out to Ebene Black (Check out her one-shot of Regulus Black from Harry Potter), The Scribbler of Hobbiton, and the lunar queen! Many thanks!

Note on Author's Note: the Lunar Queen is an AMAZING beta! You helped me so much!

 **~Chapter 4- Ideas and Suspicions~**

Pitch groaned after being rudely awakened. He had lost feeling in his legs… and his arms, and his head; pretty much his entire body. The scorching water poured on him contrasted starkly with the cold-blooded rocks underneath him. There was something off. This outsider had brought him above ground. Above ground, where he was forbidden to go by the blasted Guardians. He knew it was foolish-but he felt a flicker of hope ignite in his chest-hope that this time, he actually had a chance to fulfill his destiny. He had failed the moon when he let himself be imprisoned like that, but he held comfort in the fact that the others had also failed the moon when they acted against him. He knew his hope was foolish even before he cracked his eyes open. The moment he regained the ability of sight, all he could see was a pair of raging forest fires in place of where the outsider's pupils were supposed to be. He could see, right now, that his future would not be a desirable one, and that there was absolutely no mercy, pity, or empathy in those raging orbs.

When she saw that he was alert, she started pacing around him, "Why did you sneak up on me?"

Her tone was so menacing that he was half compelled to believe that he was the one who snuck up on her, but his pride only gave him a single choice. Trying to keep the quiver of hopelessness out of his voice, he retorted, "In case you haven't noticed, you entered my boundaries, and yet you dare accuse m-"

He had seen her mouth waver- she was trying to suppress her smirk because she _knew_ he was scared- right before her blast forced him to fall flat on his face. When he turned to look at her again, she had her back turned towards him, posed in a very poetic manner. The shadows on her dark clothes created by her arms danced in sync with the waves of fire that surrounded them both, suddenly making him lightheaded.

* * *

 _Ember turned her head right to look at him and nodded stonily._

Oh, look at that. Foreshadowing. The peeking of the future. Seer blood. Or a daydream gotten better of her.

Her? Nodding at Pitch? Peacefully without intending to murder him in the near future? Unless they're-

Or better yet-

She had an idea. She was scared, but she knew he was even more scared. Could she use that..? - yes, she could- her worrying seer blood could wait-

"Pitch. Here's the deal..."

* * *

The Guardians gathered around the image. They were all staring at an image of Jack Frost, but there was something unnerving about it.

"Jack? But he is not evil! But if he is- do you suppose we could defy the Moon for once?" North was not the type to be easily confused, but this was one of those times.

"No!" gasped Tooth, "Under NO circumstances can we EVER ignore his requests! If we do- how should I put this- we won't be living up to our title!"

Bunny was silent. Jack had ruined many holidays before- including his, once. But he didn't seem like the evil type-unbearable, but not evil. He also was not usually silent.

Usually. "I say- I agree with Tooth," he admitted.

North sighed, "Fi-"

"North!" Tooth yelped, pointing to Jack again, "Look at the dark blob! It's moving!"

"Fine. Bunny, you go get Jack."

Bunny rolled his eyes, but tapped his foot anyways and disappeared.

North sighed. "My methods are so much better. Doesn't ruin perfectly fine carpet. Anyways, Tooth, stay behind. You're observant, right?"

Tooth nodded.

"Stay in this area, while I ready my elves for the ceremony."

"You mean-"

"No, I don't trust Jack. Not with the shadow. But I trust the Moon, and I will follow his directions to the end of the earth."

"What century are we in? The earth, for heaven's sake, is ROUND!"

"Please, why do you take everything so LITERALLY?"

"You-" Tooth stifled a gasp, "The shadow. It's gone. Poofed." She made the accompanying hand gesture as if it would get the point across more successfully.

At that moment, Bunny appeared, mauling Frost in a bag.

Tooth jumped away from her allotted station at once. Nothing can be more important than seeing the much-rumored teeth. Without thinking, she pounced on the already-disoriented Jack Frost, pried his mouth open, and peered in with great interest.

"They are like sparkling snow," she breathed in awe. She had just seen the best teeth in the world. What did she care about dark blobs if they didn't have perfect teeth?

But alas! Eccentric, ageless, realistic, watchful, and xenodochial North reminded her oh-so-subtly by coughing, which turned into a real cough, which, needless to say, was not subtle at the least. Tooth sprang back, looking thoroughly embarrassed.

It was the faithful Bunny who reminded her of the task at hand.

"Bunny," her right eye twitched, "when Frost landed here, the blob vanished. I don't think it's him, but I think the blob was right there."

"So what do you want me to do? Go back and fetch the blob? Perhaps recruit him too?" Bunny snarled. His mood today was not at its peak. He had been assigned-unwillingly-to fetch Frost, and now the troublemaker was going to be made into a Guardian? The Moon (he never thought he would say this) was off his rocker. Big time. However, he refused to be the root of an argument, so he stuck with what he had to do and did it.

"No, I'm just saying... What if that blob is why we need Jack in the first place?" Tooth insisted.

"I'm not going."

"I never asked you to."

"You were thinking of it."

"I'll go. Can't see anything past that thick skull of yours, can you?"

Bunny just shrugged, threw up his hands, and stalked away.

 **Apology:** I am really, really sorry for the long-overdue update. The March examinations messed up my schedule, and then there were finals. ...Then summer came, with loads of summer classes... and camp? I won't promise that I will write regularly from now on... because I can't. But I'll try... :\

 **727 views?! Maybe I should wait longer for the next post… :) Just kidding.**

 **Clarifications:** I know some people must be very, very confused. And possibly mad at me. So, I shall add a clarifications thing after a chapter if I deem (or you deem) it too confusing.

The first part (Pitch's POV) is extremely, and I say EXTREMELY, biased. He thinks she is fearless because he is scared. In actuality, every single movement of hers can be translated into a movement of fear or uncertainty (ex. Quivering mouth).

Yes, Ember's thoughts are disjointed because she is all strung up. No, that is not my best writing abilities.

Also, this is not one of my better ones, but the description of North after alas! spells out "earwax." (This isn't very creative, is it? Wow. I am ashamed of myself.)


End file.
